the supernatural girl
by kickloveshipper
Summary: kim was an orphan because her parents disapeared. did they actually disappear? t summariesor was something behind it. kim thinks she leads a normal life but is that true is she more than normal? first story please give it a a try and i suck at summaries. KICK, JACE , MILTIE
1. Chapter 1

**The Supernatural Girl!**

Once upon a time there was a girl who was 11 who didn't know exactly who her real parents were. People say they lived in a mansion and no one came out or in. Soon people decided to check and they figure out that they disappeared. That means this girl is an orphan. Oh, I almost forgot my name is Kim and I live in Ireland. I actually don't even know who I am either. I mean like don't you have that feeling when you don't know why you are in this world and what you are here to accomplish! She knew something was missing from her life but didn't know what! She decided to take a walk in the woods to finally not think about anything and keep chill. She knew that she wasn't allowed to go to the woods in fact no one was allowed. They say there is a creature that drinks human blood in the forest. But Kim went anyways because she isn't scared of anything meaning she is fearless. She was never scared of anything and was determined to never be scared about anyone or anything. But that is before she entered the forest.

What she saw scared her!? Was that a question? She asks herself. Anyways it was a person with fangs and was sucking the life out of a person. I just stood there. Frozen. I couldn't move. The thing came closer and I started to freak out. Then he did the most suprising thing that I doubt he would do. He bended down on one knee and said welcome, my princess. Okay now I was totally freaking out. How did this man with fangs know me? And call me princess? So I did the only thing I knew to do I ran back out of the forest and into my home.

5 years later( when she is 16)

I woke up and smelled something burning. So I went downstairs and saw my mom trying to get the fire that was made by the vicious stove to go away. It was no use so my mom went to go call the firefighter people. I stayed in the kitchen. I started moving my hands around the fire and it followed. I was shocked at first but then started doing fun things with the fire. Then I clapped my hands together and the fire went away just as the firefighter people came in. they saw that there was a fire so didn't put any charge or fees to it. But I still wonder how I put away that fire. Then I suddenly remember that day in the forest when I met that creature and I still remember when he said welcome, my princess.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Beep! Beep! I punched my alarm clock and heard a crack. I went back to sleep and then shot my eyes open. I just broke another alarm clock. This is literally my 5th one this month. I groaned knowing I had to wake up. I groaned louder knowing that this is the first day of school back from winter break. I and my friends are going to school together. Let me introduce my friends, there is grace, my best friend, she has long brown hair with brown eyes. She always stuck up for me and I am proud of that. She is really good at having sass and is good at makeup Then there is Kelsey, she also has brown hair which is shoulder length. She is good at soccer and making the best hairstyles. My other friend Julie is kind of a nerd but we lover her for that. She also has shoulder length brown hair but with blue eyes. She is smart and is good at making the clothes and making things. Then there is also jerry and Milton. Jerry has black hair and thinks he is "swag". Milton is also a nerd has orange hair and blue eyes. All of the girls are cheerleaders and all of us take karate at the bobby wasabi dojo.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Supernatural Girl!**

Once upon a time there was a girl who was 11 who didn't know exactly who her real parents were. People say they lived in a mansion and no one came out or in. Soon people decided to check and they figure out that they disappeared. That means this girl is an orphan. Oh, I almost forgot my name is Kim and I live in Ireland. I actually don't even know who I am either. I mean like don't you have that feeling when you don't know why you are in this world and what you are here to accomplish! She knew something was missing from her life but didn't know what! She decided to take a walk in the woods to finally not think about anything and keep chill. She knew that she wasn't allowed to go to the woods in fact no one was allowed. They say there is a creature that drinks human blood in the forest. But Kim went anyways because she isn't scared of anything meaning she is fearless. She was never scared of anything and was determined to never be scared about anyone or anything. But that is before she entered the forest.

What she saw scared her!? Was that a question? She asks herself. Anyways it was a person with fangs and was sucking the life out of a person. I just stood there. Frozen. I couldn't move. The thing came closer and I started to freak out. Then he did the most suprising thing that I doubt he would do. He bended down on one knee and said welcome, my princess. Okay now I was totally freaking out. How did this man with fangs know me? And call me princess? So I did the only thing I knew to do I ran back out of the forest and into my home.

5 years later( when she is 16)

I woke up and smelled something burning. So I went downstairs and saw my mom trying to get the fire that was made by the vicious stove to go away. It was no use so my mom went to go call the firefighter people. I stayed in the kitchen. I started moving my hands around the fire and it followed. I was shocked at first but then started doing fun things with the fire. Then I clapped my hands together and the fire went away just as the firefighter people came in. they saw that there was a fire so didn't put any charge or fees to it. But I still wonder how I put away that fire. Then I suddenly remember that day in the forest when I met that creature and I still remember when he said welcome, my princess.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Beep! Beep! I punched my alarm clock and heard a crack. I went back to sleep and then shot my eyes open. I just broke another alarm clock. This is literally my 5th one this month. I groaned knowing I had to wake up. I groaned louder knowing that this is the first day of school back from winter break. I and my friends are going to school together. Let me introduce my friends, there is grace, my best friend, she has long brown hair with brown eyes. She always stuck up for me and I am proud of that. She is really good at having sass and is good at makeup Then there is Kelsey, she also has brown hair which is shoulder length. She is good at soccer and making the best hairstyles. My other friend Julie is kind of a nerd but we lover her for that. She also has shoulder length brown hair but with blue eyes. She is smart and is good at making the clothes and making things. Then there is also jerry and Milton. Jerry has black hair and thinks he is "swag". Milton is also a nerd has orange hair and blue eyes. All of the girls are cheerleaders and all of us take karate at the bobby wasabi dojo.


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived to school everyone was saying that there are 3 new students. Barely anybody new comes here so I wonder why? But who am I to judge anyways. Everybody has these cliques unlike our gang, we don't belong in a clique. We are just together. I knew grace and jerry since we were born and Milton Julie and Kelsey we were friends in grade 2 and that how it started. That a story for another time.

Anyways we went inside the hell hole the call school and everybody stared at us. Especially me. I got to admit I was a nerd before winter break started. Like I wore vests and had glasses with braces. But they do not need to judge. I got them taken off during winter break and also decided to change my style into more short shorts and tank tops like grace. I also had light makeup on but you can barely notice it. But I still held my head up high with confidence and showed them what I have been hiding for the past 5 years.

I get to my locker and say bye to the gang. Grace stays because her locker is beside mine. There is also another locker beside mine which is probably one of the new kids. I and grace have the same classes so I was kind of happy about that.

Let's see first we have math. UGGGHH I HATE MATH! It's literally mental abuse to humans. While we were walking I had to go the bathroom so I told grace I would meet her there. We said our byes and I headed to the bathroom.

After I was finished my business I walked out and heard 3 male voices talking. I decided to listen on their conversation cuz yknow I was curious. Anyways there conversation went like this

"So did you find the princess yet?" I couldn't see them just hear them since I was behind a door.

"no" replied a sexy voice. What it was hot.

"we have to find her quick she is in this school".

"obviously what do you think she is in the dump" the same sexy voice replied sarcastically.

" no Im just saying she is 16 and it is her age to return to her parents. They await her. Her destiny awaits her. And it is our duty to bring her there".

I am so confused what the hell are they talking about. I'm starting to freak out maybe I should've not listened.

"Wait, do you smell that"?

I heard them sniffing the air.

"ya it smells like human blood".

WHAT?! THEY SMELL HUMAN BLOOD! WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?!

"somebody spying on us" said the same sexy voice.

"yes, there is but where."

BANG!

And right at that second I had to be clumsy trying to get away and accidentally hit the door. How stupider could I get? Ugghh I really felt like dying I hope they didn't hear otherwise I will most likely be dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Hi I just wanted to Say thank you for reviewing cuz if you don't then I think that I should stop the story so keep reviewing to let me know if I should continue or stop**.

Chapter 3

Kims pov

SHIT! I am totally caught. I see a shadow then see 3 bodies covering me. All boys and faces I didn't see yet.

"What are you doing here" said a voice that sounded scary and hot at the same time. I noticed that they all have brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey jack, don't be so harsh, remember what master said, not to be hard on people" said a voice that sounded kind.

"Hmpfff" said that scary and hot voice which I am assuming is jack.

"Sorry, for my brother's attitude, he is not usually like this. My name is Brody." He said pointing to himself. Brody has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"His name is Brett" pointing to a guy with dark brown hair and green eyes

"And his name is Jack" pointing to a guy with shaggy brown with 2 cute moles and chocolate brown eyes.

They all are really hot.

"What is your name' asked Brett.

"my name is…. Is Kim".

" ahhh what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" said Brody.

I blushed bright red. I'm guessing he saw because he started chuckling.

" so what are you doing here" asked Brett.

I can't tell them I was eavesdropping. So I said the first thing that popped in my head. I noticed there was a broom so I said

" I was going back to the classroom…. When I saw this broom". I said while picking up the broom. They all looked at me with confused faces.

" I ….i mean I thought it was interesting and decided to look at it because it looked so unique."

"But it just a simple broom" said Brett curiously

"Sshh let me finish. Then I was looking at it until I slipped and fell. You see that is why im here."

"Ha what a clumsy girl" jack muttered. What his problem.

Brett and Brody were laughing their heads off while I was sitting there awkwardly.

I was glaring at them when they finally calmed down.

"But, u didn't answer my question of why you thought this broom was interesting. " said Brett again. Couldn't he keep is questions down. Uhhh think Kim think. Ohhh I got it.

"Everybody is on about style and they don't enjoy the simple things in life. Plus the broom stick looked smooth."

This made them laugh more. I glared at them and they shut up right away. Huh I didn't know that my glare was scary I should use it more often. I was curious to so I asked

"What are you doing here never seen you here before."

"Oh we are new and kind of lost. Me and my brothers have the same schedule and we are all you mind helping us." Asked Brody politely.

"Sure"

They handed me the schedule and we had the same classes.

"Cool. We have the same classes. Hey why don't you guys sit with me at lunch I will introduce you to my friends."

"that cool with us." Said Brett "isn't that right jack"

" ya pfft whatever."

Brody whispered to me" take that as a yes".

I smiled at him and Brody smiled back.

Soon these other guys also came and got in a fighting position. Jack put me behind him protectively and also got in a fighting position.

"the werewolves are here already we need to find the princess before they do". Said Jack to Brody and Brett. I was confused. WHAT WAS HAPPENING? Who is this princess they keep talking about? And who are these guys?

Mr. Crawford pov( thought I might add a little intro to there)

I sent Brody, Brett and jack, my 3 best fighters, to find my beloved daughter that is 16. She has turn of age to come back. They must find here before the werewolves do. Otherwise it would be bad for everyone.

**A/N**

**And that it. If you like plz review and tell me. I need to know if I should continue or not and thanks for all of the reviews so far. I really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Kims pov

"hahahahaha that is funny you actually think you can beat us! The werewolves! What foolish kids." Said this guy with jet black hair.

"We don't think, we know" said jack while smirking with a lot of cockiness evident in his voice.

"Ya lets settle this over the princess, when one of us finds her we have a fight to see who wins" said another guy with blonde hair.

"That is a deal" said jack.

"What are you doing, what if we lose the princess against them" whispered Brody to jack.

"Chill bro, I got this, just leave it to me . I am confident we are going to find her before them". Whispered jack.

I was totally confused. The other gang apparently known as the werewolves asked

"who Is that behind you, she is smoking" said the leader while checking me out.

I am officially grossed out. Like ewww.

"hey, she has nothing to do with this, just leave her" said Brett protectively.

"Fine I will, for now". Then did this evil howl and walked away.

"are you ok"? asked Brody truly worried.

"ya im fine but just who are they?" I asked curiously.

They looked at each other worriedly when jack spoke up

"They are just these bad guys that are dangerous. Just don't get involved with them". Said jack a bit scary that even I got a bit scared.

" Ummm ok" is what I replied with.

Then the bell rang signaling second period.

"well do you guys want to get to class. The second period started." I asked kindly.

"Yes, thank you again" said Brody.

"No problem".

We were all walking to class silently no one daring to talk.

When we walked in I just noticed that we were late.

"Ms. Crawford, why are you late and who are these people?" said our teacher . She was always scary to me.

I heard jack laugh behind me. That guy is going to pay.

"ummm these are the new kids and I got late showing them around." I said with relief that I was out of trouble.

Brody went up and introduced him and his brothers.

"Hi, im Brody that is jack and over there is Brett."

"Great one of you can go sit with Jerry. Jerry please raise your hand."

Jerry raised his hand and Jack decided to go sit with him.

"then the two of you can sit infront of Grace. Grace please put up your hand."

Then Brett and Brody went in the 2 seats in front of Grace.

"Ms. Crawford please go sit In your seat".

I nodded and took my seat beside Grace. What was funny was Brett and Brody were infront of us and Jack and Jerry were behind us.

"ok, class this is your seating plan from now" said .

Some groaned while some screamed

"YESSS"!

I was fine with where I sat. Then all of a sudden the gang that I saw earlier saying something about this princess and deal walked in. I think Brody, Brett and jack called them the werewolves.

When they waked in jack, brody and brett all stiffened up and sended them glares. They just smirked and then when the leader saw me smirked even more. I could see jacks eyes literally turn black and give a look that could kill.

" and who might you be" asked .

" Hi, we are also new, I am luke" said the guy with black hair while looking at me.

"Im ricky" said the guy with the blonde hair.

" and I am kai" said the guy with brown hair. Also looking at me.

I could literally hear Jack curse to kai. What is wrong with this guy?

**A/N**

**Sorry I posted late school stuff and all.**


End file.
